


achoo! flowers must be blooming in my heart

by crossroadswrite



Series: my feelings, this love for you [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Allergies, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dog Groomer, Dog Clothes Designer Victor Nikiforov, Dog Groomer Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: Yuuri loves dogs as much as Victor does, and blushes adorably whenever Victor flirts and- and he’s constantly covered in dog hair. Which Victor is allergic to because the gods have forsaken him.The problem is, when Victor gets too close, he just-“Achoo!” he sneezes, straight into the cups of tea he had just brought over for Yuuri.“Bless you,” Yuuri says sympathetically, a little laugh in his voice.





	achoo! flowers must be blooming in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Atchim! As flores devem estar florescendo no meu coração](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046055) by [JunoAlBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoAlBoo/pseuds/JunoAlBoo)



> someone in a server i'm in said they wanted more omegaverse stuff, and i wanted to write more but,,,,,,,,, got VERY side tracked by a stupid joke, so *makes jazz hands towards this fic*
> 
> title taken from ['Ah-Choo' by Lovelyz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7qisJ_KuYI) and also this one is unbetaed! enjoy!!!

Victor has been cursed and forsaken by the gods. His existence is but a cruel and unusual joke, and he knows this for a fact because he’s allergic to dogs.

His feelings towards being allergic to dogs might seem a little exacerbated until it’s taken into consideration just how _much_ Victor loves dogs. It causes him physical pain that he can’t pet every single dog he comes across, and he thanks god every single day that hypoallergenic dogs exist. Victor doesn’t know what he’d do without Makkachin. Probably wallow in misery.

Still, not being able to pet _all the dogs_ doesn’t seem such a bad fate. How many dogs does Victor even run into in his day to day life? The average dog owner doesn’t run into that many dogs daily, after all.

Except Victor isn’t an average dog owner.

He’s a dog fashionista. His entire living is built out of making accessories and clothes for dogs. His business is fairly small, and Victor makes most of the deliveries to local pet shops, pet groomers and vets himself, which means he is running into dogs _constantly_.

A question may be posed, as to why Victor didn’t take antihistamines, and that is the real cruel joke. Victor is allergic to them.

And contrary to his dog allergy, his antihistamines allergy can actually send him to the hospital.

His dog allergy, comparatively isn’t bad at all. His nose just gets clogged up, and his eyes get irritated, and he sneezes. He sneezes a _lot_.

The sneezing is the worst part. He _hates_ the sneezing.

But, wait, there’s more! Because as if being allergic to dogs _and_ antihistamines wasn’t enough, in the cruelest twists of fate yet, Victor falls in love with a dog groomer.

He met Yuuri three months ago, and as soon as Yuuri had pulled his face mask down and smiled at Victor, a choir of angels had sung and Victor knew right then and there that that was it for him.

Yuuri is beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous. He smells _divine_. His laugh makes Victor’s heart grow three sizes, and Makkachin _adores him_.

Yuuri has a toy poodle called Vicchan that is always around his store, charming costumers and being a little hyperactive ball of energy.

Yuuri makes Youtube videos of him grooming dogs, and they’re all titled things like _Baby angel from heaven_ and _A beautiful princess at the spa_ and _I have a cloud on my hands_.

Yuuri loves dogs as much as Victor does, and blushes adorably whenever Victor flirts and- and he’s constantly covered in dog hair. Which Victor is allergic to because the gods have forsaken him.

Victor tries not to be deterred by it, but it’s difficult when being around Yuuri makes his allergies flare up so much.

They’re dating, sort of maybe? Victor thinks they’re dating. They’ve gone out to dinner countless times, and Yuuri always laughs at his jokes, and beams whenever he sees Victor walking into his store.

Once, Yuuri had had a little too many glasses of wine, and had spent the entire dinner running his thumb over the scent gland on Victor’s wrist. Victor just barely survived it. They haven’t kissed yet, though.

And gods, does Victor want to kiss him. Yuuri has a mouth made for kissing, and he knows he’d taste soursweet like the tea he drinks. Victor wants to puts his lips over Yuuri’s lips, and on his cheek, and on his neck, where he smells so good.

The problem is, when Victor gets too close, he just-

“Achoo!” he sneezes, straight into the cups of tea he had just brought over for Yuuri.

“Bless you,” Yuuri says sympathetically, a little laugh in his voice.

Victor looks sadly down at the tea. He’d driven fifteen minutes to get it because he knew that tea shop was Yuuri’s favourite and now it’s ruined.

“Sorry,” he says. “I ruined it.”

Yuuri’s eyes go wide and startled. “Oh, oh no. It’s fine! Please don’t look so sad,” Yuuri says hands fluttering in the air a little uselessly.

Victor _is_ sad. Because he loves Yuuri and he’s allergic to dogs, and it’s the greatest tragedy ever written.

“Here,” Yuuri says, and takes the tea cup from Victor, and then he drinks from it. “See, not ruined. It’s fine.”

Victor _adores_ him. Victor is going to marry him. Even if that really isn’t sanitary at all.

“You really didn’t need to do that,” Victor says, even as he feels weirdly warm at the gesture.

Yuuri shrugs and takes another sip. “It’s hardly the worst thing I’ve put in my mouth.”

Victor stares at him.

Yuuri seems to catch up to what he just said and goes very red in the face. “I don’t- I didn’t mean- I don’t go around putting dirty things in my mouth! That’s not-!”

Victor can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him, as Yuuri tries to explain exactly what he meant.

«»

“I can’t believe you drunk sneeze tea.”

“Stop calling it that,” Yuuri whines, voice muffled from how he has his face pressed over his folded arms on top of the front desk, so he can hide his shame.

“I can’t. As your self-appointed best friend, it’s my job to make sure you never live this down.”

Yuuri lifts his head up to glower at Phichit. “He looked so _sad_! What was I supposed to do?”

“I know what you’re not supposed to do, and it’s drinking sneeze tea.”

Yuuri drops his head back down and groans. Phichit pets his hair comfortingly, if a little mockingly. Yuuri can _feel_ how amused Phichit is with this whole situation just by the way he’s patting him.

“You’re so whipped,” Phichit tells him, almost pityingly, and well, Yuuri can’t really contest that, can he?

He _is_ whipped, but he’ll challenge anyone to meet Victor and not be. The mere fact that some people manage to look at Victor and not feel blessed by the gods above confuses him.

It’s not even just that Victor is, objectively, the most beautiful person in the world, although he very much _is_. Every time Yuuri glances at him for too long, he starts feeling overwhelmed by just how gorgeous Victor is. He’s perfect from his too big forehead all the way down to his feet. Even his wrists are attractive. Yuuri might or might not be mildly obsessed with Victor’s wrist bones and fingers.

Yuuri might or might not have developed a hand kink, but that’s not the _point_.

The _point_ is that Victor isn’t just beautiful, he’s also kind and driven and stubborn and bubbly and a little sad.

He smells so nice, Yuuri wants nothing more than to bury his face on his neck and just live there.

Yuuri adores him, even if he’s not quite sure if Victor likes him like that or not. He flirts with Yuuri constantly, and looks at him softly, but he also keeps a certain distance between them no matter where they are, even when they’re walking their dogs.

His allergies always seem especially bad when they go to the dog park or when they’re talking in Yuuri’s store which is…

Yuuri lifts his head suddenly, displacing Phichit’s hand on it.

“Do you think he’s allergic to me?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just regular pollen allergies.”

“He’s had them for _three months_ ,” Yuuri reasons. “Even inside, he seems affected by it.”

“Maybe… he’s just allergic to dogs?” Phichit hazards, but his voice doesn’t sound so sure anymore.

“That’s ridiculous. Who would work in a dog field when they’re allergic to dogs? It’s definitely my scent,” he says, with utter confidence, before he fully realizes the implications of it and lets his head slam onto the desk. It hurts.

“I’m sure there’s a good explanation for it,” Phichit tries to reason.

“How am I going to convince him to kiss me when he’s allergic to me? We’re doomed.”

He feels Phichit’s hand pat him on the head. “There, there,” Phichit says with no inflection. “Look on the bright side! If it’s not pollen allergies, you can have the spring wedding you always wanted!”

Yuuri groans into the desk so despairingly, Vicchan scurries over to check up on him.

«»

Victor surprised Yuuri after work so they can walk their dogs together at the park.

Makkachin and Vicchan absolutely adore each other. Makkachin is getting on in years, but whenever she’s around Vicchan she becomes an overexcited puppy with paws too big for her body all over again.

Of all the things he does with Yuuri, walking their dogs is one of his favourites.

He wants to hold Yuuri’s hand, but Yuuri is acting weird today, maintaining distance between them, and giving him one word replies. Victor’s starting to get worried.

“Victor,” Yuuri says, face grave, stopping dead in his tracks. Victor stops too, trying very hard not to panic. Yuuri has a face that looks a lot like _I’m about to break up with you_. “I want to try something,” he says, taking a step closer to him.

Victor stands very, very still as Yuuri steps closer, his heart starting to beat double tempo in his chest. Yuuri is looking directly at his lips, he raises on the tips of his toes and Victor’s brain turns into a garbled mess of _ohmygod ohmygod he’s going to kiss me ohmygod holy shit ohmygod_.

He closes his eyes, anticipating it, and-

“Achoo!” he sneezes, directly on Yuuri’s face.

When he snaps his eyes open again, Yuuri is back down on his heels, a contrite expression on his face.

“I am _so sorry_ ,” Victor rushes out, fumbling for a tissue or anything to wipe Yuuri off with. When he realizes he doesn’t have any, he just grabs the tip of his scarf and carefully wipes Yuuri’s face off. “My allergies are acting up again, I’m so sorry, oh mygod,” he babbles.

“I knew it,” Yuuri says, looking sad.

Victor resigns with the fact that he’s about to be broken up with because he can’t stop sneezing.

“Yuuri, _please_ -“ he starts, but is cut off by Yuuri.

“You’re allergic to my scent,” Yuuri says, which is… not what Victor thought he was going to say.

“ _What_?”

“You’re allergic to my scent. I’m so sorry Victor, all this time I’ve been making you suffer.”

“I’m… not?” Victor says, sounding the words out slowly in his confusion.

“It’s okay. Maybe I can start wearing scent blockers. They’re really itchy, but if it’ll stop your allergies flaring up quite so much, I’ll-“

Victor slaps his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks, startling him enough to stop talking.

“Please don’t do that, you smell amazing.”

Yuuri’s eyes go very wide, and even with his hands on his cheeks, Victor can see a blush flare up across the bridge of his nose, can feel how hot Yuuri’s face becomes.

“I do?”

“You do! And I’m not allergic to your scent, I’m allergic to dogs.”

Yuuri stares at him. “You don’t need to lie, I-“

“I’m not lying! I am allergic to dogs, I can show you my medical records if you want.”

Yuuri’s brows are knitted in confusion.

“But Makkachin-“

“-is hypoallergenic,” Victor finishes. “And _you_ ,” he takes a hand off of Yuuri’s face and picks a stray dog hair off his jacket, “are covered in dog fur.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says softly, and then, “ _Oh my god_. You’re allergic to dogs?”

“I’m allergic to dogs,” Victor confirms sadly-

“That’s…”

“Tragic,” Victor says, at the same as Yuuri says, “Idiotic.”

They blink at each other.

“Why would you work with dogs when you’re _allergic_?”

“Have you _seen_ dogs, Yuuri?”

Yuuri stares him down, and then starts laughing. “You know what, that’s fair.”

Yuuri looks over at Victor fondly, and Victor returns the look before he’s interrupted by another sneeze.

“Bless you,” Yuuri says, taking a couple steps back. “You could’ve told me, you know?”

“I did!”

“No, you only said you had allergies and that you were allergic to antihistamines. You never said you were allergic to _dogs_.”

“Oh,” Victor says. That does sound like the sort of detail that would slip his mind.

Instead of aggravated, Yuuri looks amused and fond. “Go out with me?” Yuuri says.

“I thought we were already going out?”

Yuuri blinks at him a couple of times. “We definitely are already going out,” he says, unconvincingly.

Gods, they really make a pair, don’t they?

“But, yes, I’ll go out with you.”

Yuuri beams. Victor trips face first into love again.

«»

The next time Victor sees Yuuri, they’re going out on a date, and the first thing Yuuri says to him is, “Smell me.”

Victor stares at him, sure he’s misheard. “Pardon?”

“Smell me,” Yuuri insists, and then, when Victor still doesn’t move, he wraps his hand around the end of Victor’s scarf and tugs him down.

Yuuri doesn’t use perfume or anything to alter his scent, so when Victor is yanked down to neck-height, he’s hit with his pure and unadulterated scent, and is immediately transported to heaven.

Yuuri smells _amazing_ , Victor has always thought so, and this up close his scent is that much more concentrated, allowing Victor to get a couple lungfuls of something soursweet, and the beach after a rainstorm.

It makes him want to bury his head in the crook of his neck. It makes him want to lick the column of his throat.

So Victor tries to distract himself from those thoughts by focusing on something else.

“Your shirt still has a tag on it,” he says, and Yuuri lets go of his scarf, allowing him to straighten up.

Yuuri pats his own shoulder, feeling for the tag before he rips it off.

“Sorry, I’m wearing these straight from the store,” he says, cheeks read.

Yuuri’s wearing a warm blue sweater and jeans that he’s rolled up at the ankles. He looks soft and huggable. Victor wants to cuddle him in his arms and feed him something nice.

“Trying something new?” Victor asks.

“Oh, no. I’m having my entire closet deep cleaned,” Yuuri says, and when Victor looks suitably confused, he adds, “because of your allergies. I was reading up on it. Have you ever tried immunotherapy? I know antihistamines don’t work for you.”

“I- no, I haven’t,” he says weakly, feeling overwhelmed by how much Yuuri is doing for him.

“I have a list of nearby clinics that do it, if you’re interested,” Yuuri continues, as if he isn’t ruining Victor for everyone else as they speak, as if Victor isn’t trying his hardest not to start writing wedding vows in his head.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he breathes out, not unlike a prayer.

“ _And_ you haven’t sneezed yet,” Yuuri says, like that’s a personal victory, and it’s not until he points it out that Victor realizes he’s right. He hasn’t sneezed yet. “The three showers were definitely worth it.”

“You took three showers?”

“Well… yes,” Yuuri says, looking suddenly shy.

Victor can’t really help himself. He folds Yuuri into his arms, and hugs him so tightly, he lifts him off his feet a little bit. Yuuri yelps and clings to Victor, but then laughs, very softly. Victor can feel the puff of breath against his neck, and it makes him shiver.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he coos, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri’s in a shameless display of affection. They’re probably getting odd looks from people. This is barely decent, to be so close to someone else’s neck in public, but Victor’s always been shameless and Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“It’s nothing,” Yuuri says, but Victor can smell how his scent spikes with happiness, how very _pleased_ Yuuri is. It makes Victor want to kiss him, and he realizes that there’s nothing stopping him.

So he pulls back and stares right at Yuuri’s lips.

“Hey, Yuuri, can I-“ he starts, and is neatly cut off by Yuuri pressing his mouth to his eagerly.

Yuuri kisses him clumsily, like he’s too excited to do it properly. As far as firsts kisses go, Victor ranks it number one, but that might have something to do more with the person than with the kiss in itself. Although, Victor will say, he doesn’t think anyone has ever looked as happy and excited to kiss him so chastely as Yuuri does.

Yuuri pulls back, beaming still, and then-

“Achoo!” Yuuri sneezes, making Victor startle a little. He sounds like a kitten when he sneezes, it’s adorable, unlike Victor who sounds like a constipated goose.

Yuuri rubs at his nose.

“Are you wearing a new perfume?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says. “I think I’m allergic.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know this isn't quite how dog allergies work, no, i will not be @-ed about it
> 
> also i realized i didnt actually specify what their secondary gender is in this fic so i'm curious what people Think it is,,,,, also i MIGHT write some actual omegaverse-ing in this universe, no promises 💖💖💖
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossroadswrite) | [tumblr](https://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
